The Biggest Question is: Your Head or Your Heart?
by EvilWins
Summary: A very canon 'Dramione' post war story. Will the romance last?
1. Beginning a Quiet Life

Ok well this is my first ever story, probably really terribly written, but hopefully its not too horrible. I am trying to make this very much like the actual story of Harry Potter, just obviously about Hermione and Draco, so it will be very slow, I dont want them just falling in love straight away, so if you're wanting to read something a bit quicker, I would just click out now. Plus this may take ages to get written, I do have another chapter written so will put that up in a week or so, but after that I dont know when I will get chapters up. Just warning you because if you're like me and like reading an entire story in one go, then maybe just favourite this and come back in a years time hehe. Might be finished by then. Oh sorry for the bad title, if you have any suggestions please let me know. Rating it as T just incase. Oh as for the storyline, the only main non canon thing I can think of is that instead of them not going back to school after the war, they do. Thats the only 'warnings' as such that I have, so hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: characters and general story are JKRowlings not mine, this weird little plot is mine though that is all.

* * *

Hermione looked around the station, wondering where her best friends were. She couldn't quite believe they were actually going back to Hogwarts, she couldn't even believe they were all still alive after the devastation that had taken place just months before. It seemed amazing that something as simple as school could continue after what had happened during the Second Wizarding war, that everyone could continue with their lives like nothing had happened, to try and simply forget about everything, all the loss of life; the loss of family and friends; the loss of innocence, fear and pride. Everyone had lost and gained, but to have lost the greatest threat of all, Lord Voldemort, was the biggest gain anyone could ask for. Most of the Death Eaters had been killed as well during the battle, or had been captured after it and put in Azkaban.

She remembered receiving the letter that confirmed she was Head girl. Of course, she had guessed that she would be Head girl, her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny had all thought she would be, and that Harry would be Head boy. But she had not received any form of communication from them to confirm this suspicion. She did however believe that it would be him, as what other choice was there? Harry was after all the person to defeat Lord Voldemort and to bring peace to the Wizarding world. He was the most logical choice.

Hermione finally got bored of waiting for her friends and got onto the train to look for a compartment for them, pulling along her heavy trunk. When she finally found an empty compartment, she sat down and got out a book to read to pass the time until she found the other three. Barely five minutes had passed when they all came into the compartment, beaming at her.

'Hermione! We found you finally, was beginning to think the Head girl wouldn't be turning up this year,' said Ron, grinning.

Hermione scowled at him slightly 'Ron, you cannot just presume I am Head girl.'

'Well you are arent you?,' said Ron frowning slightly.

'Yes, but that is not the point,' said Hermione. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, knowing what the two were like with their bickering all the time.

Harry and Ginny sat opposite Hermione, sitting close to each other and holding hands. Hermione was glad they were back together, they were a perfect couple and loved each other very much, even if it had taken Harry six years to realise it. That boy was nearly worse than Ron.

Ron sat beside Hermione, not closely though and he is seemed a bit nervous, fidgeting more than normal. She guessed he was still unable to tell her how he felt, and until he did learn how to express his emotions, Hermione was not going to change their relationship. They had kissed before during the war, but nothing much had happened since then and she wanted to take things slowly. After all, they had their whole lives ahead of them and nothing to stand in their way anymore. She hoped at least.

'Harry, I take it you became Head boy,' Hermione said, suddenly realising she couldn't see his badge and wondered if he had left it in his trunk.

'Er, no actually I'm not, Ron isn't either, although he remained Prefect,' Harry said, 'But I've had enough responsibility to last me a lifetime, guess that's probably why Professor McGonagall didn't pick either of us.' Ginny and Ron laughed, along with Hermione.

'I wonder who is then, perhaps it is Ernie,' said Hermione. She didn't mind Ernie, he was a bit arrogant, but he was still nice enough to get along with. She didn't really know anyone in Ravenclaw and it certainly wouldn't be anyone from Slytherin as far as she was concerned.

The train suddenly started to leave the train station, signalling the start to their final year at Hogwarts.

'Well guys, we're off to Hogwarts for our last time,' said Harry, sighing. Hermione and Ron were also sad for this to be their final year at the school, especially since it would probably be the only year something strange did not happen. With no one looking to kill them anymore, this year would practically be boring. On the other hand however, they were looking forward to peace and quiet. It had been a long time since they had been able to have normal teenage worries of homework and relationships.

'It's a shame you will be by yourself for a year as well Ginny', Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, 'Yeah, but I will have other friends like Luna to hang around with. Speaking of which, where are Luna and Neville?'

'Hmm, not sure…' said Ron, suddenly realising they were missing.

'Maybe they are together in a different compartment,' Harry suggested. Hermione shrugged then looked at her watch.

'Damn, we will have to go to the front of the train for the Heads and Prefect meeting, come on Ron,' she said, realising they were a bit late. Hermione and Ron got up, bid the other two goodbye and left, knowing they would be back in a couple of hours.

They walked up the corridor, trying to ignore the stares they got from fellow students. Since they had helped defeat Lord Voldemort with Harry, they got nearly as much attention as he did, even if they were just the 'faithful side-kick and the brains'. Finally they reached the compartment at the front reserved for Prefects and the Heads and went in.

They saw a few students they knew, Parvati from Gryffindor was obviously the new Prefect for their year, Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein for Ravenclaw, Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff, and of course Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin. Hermione had noticed that Ernie did not have the Head boy badge, but that Blaise Zabini was sitting amongst the 7th year Prefects, so she guessed he had been made Head boy, although she could not imagine why, nor could she see his badge. Neither she nor Ron knew the names of younger students to have been made Prefects. They both sat down beside Parvati and Hermione spoke first to Blaise.

'I see you have been made Head boy, congratulations,' she said, as politely as she could.

Blaise looked a little confused. 'Er, no I haven't,' he said, showing his badge underneath his robes. It read Prefect.

'Then who…' she started speaking, realising she did not want to know the answer, as there was only one possibility. He smirked and leaned forward, showing the Head Boy badge at the same time.

'Surprised are we Granger?' Draco said, smirking.

Ron was gobsmacked. 'How the hell did you become Head boy?!' he demanded.

'Guess McGonagall had her reasons, Weasel' Draco muttered, sitting back again.


	2. Or Not

Second chapter. Its not very good, not sure I was very canon on the characters, think I messed up on Hermione and Draco, but let me know please.

Forgot disclaimer last time, will add it on but anyway, characters and general story are JKRowlings not mine, this weird little plot is mine though that is all.

* * *

Hermione glared at Malfoy, trying to think of any possible reason for why McGonagall had chosen him over… well anyone really. She could not think of one single reason. What was McGonagall thinking?! How could HE have been made Head boy when he was the one who had tried to kill Dumbledore and became a Death eater. She knew his parents had left Voldemort during the war before his downfall, but even that should and could not have been a good enough reason for this mistake. It was an absurd thing to think about doing!

'You cant be Head boy, you'll hurt Hermione!' shouted Ron, glaring at Malfoy.

'How the hell could you have been chosen for Head Boy over Harry, Ron or Ernie?!' spat Hermione at Draco.

'Language Granger, and like I told you, McGonagall obviously had her reasons' said Draco, smirking slightly, 'And I'm unlikely to hurt her Weasel, I have to behave now', referring to the fact the whole wizarding world knew his family were traitors now.

Hermione was a little shocked at the fact he had not called her mudblood, his preferred name for her and frowned at him. The only possible reason she could think of that gave McGonagall a reason to give the ferret such a responsible title was that he had changed, which suited the fact that he called her Granger, but she did not believe it. She would never trust him.

'Like that is going to stop you picking on Hermione. I swear Malfoy, one word from her about you hurting her in ANY way, and you will wish you had never been born,' said Ron, before sitting back in his chair, sulking.

'I will not believe that you have changed in any way, Malfoy', said Hermione, saying his name like it was a curse. She decided to get her and Ron out of the compartment as quickly as possible and told the Prefects what they were to do, as well as the passwords to the common rooms. She then grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him away, although she could of sworn she heard the ferret chuckle before they left. Ron was a bit surprised at their sudden disappearance from the compartment.

'Wow Hermione, no need to keep dragging me along! Why did we leave in such a hurry? We are normally there for hours,' he asked questioningly.

'I did not want to be around that idiot any longer than I had to be frankly Ron' she muttered. Ron laughed.

'Tough luck really though Hermione, you're gonna have to work with him all year. Although if he annoys you or does the slightest thing, you tell me and Harry and we will sort him out' he said grinning.

'Harry and I,' Hermione said, grinning too. Ron just rolled his eyes. They finally found the compartment the others were sitting in and went inside. They saw that Neville and Luna had joined the group since they had left.

'So then, who's Head boy?' said Harry, 'Bet its Ernie, right?'

'No such luck, its Malfoy,' Hermione said, glaring. The mention of Malfoy had put her in a mood again.

Harry dropped the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading. 'What?!' he exclaimed, 'How did that lying moron get made Head boy?!'

Hermione shrugged, 'He just said McGonagall had her reasons.'

'Ha! Yeah right, bet his dad paid them off to make him Head boy, try and get back in the publics good books,' said Harry, shaking his head. Ron nodded along with what Harry said.

'Aye, I bet his _daddy_ did pay for him to get the title, not like he could of _earnt_ it,' scoffed Ron.

'Well no matter how he got the title, I'm going to have to try and get along with him this year, despite the differences in the past..' started Hermione, but Harry and Ron jumped in protesting.

'You cant be nice to him, look at how he treated you in the past!,' shouted Ron.

'He's never going to change Hermione, you might as well accept that,' stated Harry.

'Harry James Potter, after all that happened during the war, I cannot believe that you do not think that people can change. What about Snape?' said Hermione, shocked at how Harry had forgotten already. Harry flinched and hung his head, thinking about the war.

'He didn't really change though, he just swapped sides..' started Ron, stopping when Hermione glared at him. 'Anyway, who's looking forward to this new year then?' he said, in an attempt to change the topic.

'Should be fun, although I'm going to be doing the same things as last year, although I guess last year there wasn't much of an opportunity to actually learn anything..' said Ginny.

The rest of the train journey was uneventful, the group of friends discussed what subjects they were doing, how none of them could possibly fail Defence against the Dark Arts this year, and about how their life was suddenly free of worries and they were able to live their lives properly now.

* * *

Further down the train, in the compartment shared by the Slytherins, Draco was staring out the window not paying any attention to anyone, thinking about the war, the past and how no one believed that he was going to attempt to change who he was. It wasn't his fault that he had grown up living with Death Eaters and that he had been taught things that simply werent true. He had realised that during the war, seeing all of that blood, how the blood was exactly the same colour no matter who it came from, friend or foe. A bright red that sent shivers down his spine, knowing the person was at best simply injured, at worst dead. Who had died that time? Someones daughter? Son? A father, mother, husband, wife? Crabbes death had affected him badly as well, someone he had taken for granted all those years, their life taken away without a second thought. What was worse is that he could of stopped it happening if he had not panicked. He had known how to stop the fire, but he had panicked, he had been a coward. He was nowhere near as brave as the Gryffindors, who had actually saved him and Goyle for no reason except the kindness of their hearts. They had saved HIM, he who had taunted them for years. Well, the Weasel hadn't wanted to, but it was understandable. He knew from that moment though that Potter was a better person than him by far, no matter how much Draco tried to change. It was a sickening thought, admitting that a half blood was better than him, but that only came from years of drilling 'Purebloods are the best' into his brain from his parents.

He suddenly realised someone was trying to talk to him, then it dawned on him that the shrill voice was coming from Pansy. He shuddered, but answered.

'What is it Parkinson?' he said, glowering at her.

'What are you thinking about? Don't worry about having to work with the Mudblood, she wont do anything to you,' she whined at him.

'I'm not worried about her god damnit, I am just thinking, leave me alone' he snapped at her. He heard a chuckle from Zabini, and glanced at him, but didn't start a conversation. He went back to looking out of the window, but realising it was now pitch black, they were near Hogwarts.

'We had better get changed, we're going to be there soon,' he announced, getting up to put on his robes.


	3. Arguments

Ok new chapter. Some parts are a bit cheesy, sorry about that. Its also a bit longer than the previous two chapters, by about 1000 words. Chapters wont always be this long dont worry. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy. :) Oh thank you to all who have reviewed so far, really appreciate the feedback. :)

Disclaimer: characters and general story are JKRowlings not mine, this weird little plot is mine though that is all.

* * *

The trip up to the castle had been pretty much silent. No one knew what to expect after the war: would the castle still be in ruins, would there be some kind of memorial site for those who had been killed in the war, would it feel weird to be back after the war and have life go on? They eventually got up to the castle and went inside, welcoming the heat after having been in a freezing carriage for the journey up. They had been unable to see if there was still damage to the castle due to the lack of light, but once they got inside, they could see that everything had clearly been restored back to the way it once was. The Great Hall looked as magnificent as always, the house tables were where they always were, with the staff table at the top. The flags of the houses hung over their respective tables, and hundreds of candles were floating over the tables providing light. The enchanted roof showed a brilliant starry sky, looking very calm. The feeling of magic filled Hermione up and she felt whole again, knowing this was the one place on Earth she was accepted and even liked for her talents.

Luna vanished off to the Ravenclaw table while the rest went to go and get seats at the Gryffindor table. They all sat down beside Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender, who all immediately started talking to Harry, Ron and Neville about the new year, leaving Hermione time to think and take in her surroundings. She loved everything about the Great Hall; the thousands of candles lighting up the entire room, the old house tables that seperated the students, the golden plates and goblets that fitted perfectly with the style of the room. She looked up at the Head table and saw all of her favourite teachers. Professor, or rather Headmistress McGonagall had left the centre seat empty in memory of Dumbledore clearly. She was talking to Professor Flitwick, who was as usual balanced on top of a pile of pillows. Professor Slughorn was also up at the table, chatting away happily to who Hermione presumed as the new Defence Against Dark Arts professor, although she did not recognise him. Professor Sprout was missing, so she presumed she had taken up McGonagalls job of calling out the 1st years. She sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. The stars were shining incredibly brightly, brighter than she could remember. The Great Hall was one of her first memories of Hogwarts and she would never forget walking down to the front to get sorted. She remembered the hat considering Ravenclaw for her, but then put her into Gryffindor. She probably would never have been friends with Harry or Ron otherwise, would never have met the Weasleys and become almost like a second daughter to Mrs Weasley, would never have gone on all of those adventures, albeit dangerous ones with her friends. May never even of had friends, as she was never a popular person.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and everyone fell quiet while the new 1st years were led in by Professor Sprout. There seemed to be more than usual, but they all presumed it was because some 11 year olds had perhaps not come to Hogwarts last year because of the fall of the Ministry and the inevitable war. Professor Sprout marched the 1st years to the front of the hall, where they waited while the Hat sung its song. The Hall was silent during the song and applauded loudly afterwards, thankful for the lack of hidden messages within the song.

'When I call your name, you will come forward and place the Hat on your head and be told which House you will be in,' said Professor Sprout. She looked down at the list.

'Alesi, Alexander!' shouted Professor Sprout.

A small black haired boy walked forwards, visibly shaking from head to foot, and sat on the stool.

'You know, I swear the 1st years do get smaller and smaller each year. There's heaps of them this year too..' muttered Ron.

'Ron! Be quiet during the Sorting, and stop making fun of the 1st years!' scolded Hermione.

'I was just saying! Wasn't making fun of them!' muttered Ron back.

Harry and Ginny smirked at the two's bickering. They were like an old married couple.

Alexander Alesi was finally sorted into Gryffindor. The whole table cheered for him, while he tried to sink as low into his seat as possible to hide his red face.

'Broadmoor, Jamie!' shouted Professor Sprout.

'Really wish the Sorting would hurry up, I'm starving,' grumbled Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.

'Is that all you two think about, food?' whispered Hermione, while Ginny just shook her head.

'We can't help it if we are hungry, 'Mione,' said Ron. Hermione just shook her head, grinned at Ginny and went back to watching the Sorting.

Soon, only a couple of 1st years were left to Sort. Sweeting, Henrietta got sorted into Hufflepuff, while the last Whitehorn, Aidan was sorted into Slytherin. Hermione watched the thin brown haired boy walk over to the table, wondering if he would become as cruel and cunning as the rest of the table.

Hermione suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching her, a feeling that had developed after being on the run with Harry and Ron during the War. She looked up and saw with shock that Malfoy was looking at her. He had an odd expression on his face that she couldn't place, it was almost thoughtful. A second later however, he scowled and looked away, starting a conversation with Theodore Nott. Hermione frowned and turned back to watch the Sorting. She did not even want to contemplate why Malfoy had been watching her, no doubt plotting something against her to get rid of her from Head girl position. Like that would ever happen.

As soon as the last 1st year had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall stood up.

'In the wise words of Albus Dumbledore "There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in",' she said, sitting back down again.

The usual delicious food appeared on the tables, and soon everyone was tucking in and filling their plates.

'That was a good way to start the feast,' said Hermione, while cutting up chicken.

'Yeah. He was the wisest man of all,' agreed Harry.

'PlusI'mungry,' mumbled Ron, with his mouth full of food.

'Ronald, swallow your food before you talk. How many times must I tell you this?' said Hermione, scowling.

'Aw come on 'Mione, you know you love telling me what to do,' said Ron, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Ginny for the remained of the feast. As soon as it ended, Professor McGonagall stood up to do her speech.

'Welcome to Hogwarts new 1st years, and welcome back everyone else. This year at Hogwarts, the other teachers and I wish to get the Houses to be more united after the fall of Lord Voldemort. This is to continue the peace in the Wizarding world and also to hopefully rid the school of old prejudices. The new Head boy and Head girl, as well as the Prefects, should do their best to make sure everyone gets along as best as they can,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Also, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, as well as the new Head of Gryffindor House. Let me introduce Professor Podmore.' The new Professor stood up to the applause.

'Hey, its Sturgis Podmore!' whispered Harry.

'Ah that's who it is, thought I recognised him,' said Ron.

'I wish to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest remains out of bounds to all students, and that there is a list of items not allowed in Mr Filch's office. Now, everyone off to bed!' Professor McGonagall finished, before heading off to the Gryffindor table. Everyone got up and started making their way off to bed, while the Prefects tried to find all of the 1st years.

Hermione watched the Professor head towards her and waited, thinking she knew why the Professor wanted to talk to her.

'Ah Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you and Mr Malfoy before you go to your houses. Mr Malfoy, this way please!' Professor McGonagall shouted over everyone.

Draco stopped and headed over to them both, smirking slightly at the way Hermione was glaring at him. Professor McGonagall did not notice this however and headed off to her new office. Hermione quickly followed after her, while Draco sauntered after them.

***

Hermione walked closely behind Professor McGonagall going up to the now Headmistress' office, with Draco swaggering along behind. She hoped she was finally going to be told the reason behind the madness of electing him Head boy. Finally they arrived at the entrance to the Headmistress' office.

Professor McGonagall said the password and they all stepped onto the moving staircase that took them directly up. Professor McGonagall opened the door to the office and stood aside to let in Hermione and Draco.

The first thing Hermione saw was the portrait of Dumbledore directly behind the desk in the middle of the room. He beamed down at them, waving at Hermione.

'You may sit down,' said Professor McGonagall, sitting in her own chair.

Hermione sat down and tensed slightly when Draco sat in the chair directly next to hers. She ignored him and put her full attention on the Headmistress.

'Now, I am sure you are wondering, especially you Miss Granger, why we have elected both of you to be the new Heads,' said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione nodded, while Draco just rolled his eyes slightly. Professor McGonagall eyed him, before turning back to Hermione.

'We, as in Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn and myself, had the idea to try and unite the Houses more, as I said during the Feast, to get them to cooperate with each other better than before, as the War has finally finished and there is no point behind there not being unity,' she said, glancing at both of them.

'Sorry Professor, but I am not sure that is possible. Mr.. Malfoy and myself do not get along, how are we meant to be able to unite the Houses when we cannot even get along?,' Hermione said, politely as possible. Draco sniggered slightly. She snapped her head towards him and glared, before turning her attention to Professor McGonagall again, who was frowning.

'Miss Granger, I am sure someone of your intellect will understand why this must be done and will be able to cooperate to the best of her abilities,' the Professor said. Draco snorted at this. Professor McGonagall glanced at him.

'You will have to do the same Mr Malfoy, and I am sure you will cooperate,' said the Professor, clearly warning him to behave.

'Now, to try and unite the Houses, we wanted to try and have more events for everyone. So we will be having a few Balls during the year; one at Halloween, one at Christmas and one for the end of the year,' Professor McGonagall stated. 'You both will be helping to organise these Balls along with selected Professors and the Prefects will also help.'

'I think that is it. You both know your duties as Head boy and girl. Do try and get along to promote the unity of the Houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin need it the most,' finished Professor McGonagall.

Hermione opened her mouth, but decided against arguing. There was little point and it was clear they were both dismissed. With a final glare at Draco, she got up and left the room. Draco sighed and followed suit, saying a final goodnight to Professor McGonagall.

Draco thrust his hands deep into his pockets and started heading off towards the dungeons. Suddenly however, Hermione stepped out of the shadows, facing him with her wand by her side. Draco raised his eyebrows and waited for her rant.

'I don't know what McGonagall is thinking of, making you Head boy. However, to try and unite the Houses, as unlikely as that will be, you and I will have to form some sort of truce to get along. Therefore, you will NOT be calling me 'mudblood' anymore, and we will keep arguing to a bare minimum. Do I make myself clear?' said Hermione, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Draco just stood there for a few moments looking at her with that strange look on his face she had seen at dinner. He then stepped around her and walked away.

'Don't you walk away from me!' shouted Hermione, running to try and catch up to him. 'I said, do I make myself clear?'

'Whatever Granger,' Draco said, amused at what she was doing.

Hermione stopped following him and frowned, surprised he had, in his way, agreed to what she had said. After all, that was the second time he had an opportunity to call her Mudblood or insult her in some other form, yet he had stayed calm and just walked away without arguing. She was very confused and suspicious of him. Turning on her heel, she stormed off to the Gryffindor tower to go to sleep. She would deal with any problems in the morning.


	4. Authors Note

Ok I am very sorry everyone for the long wait in between chapters. I have had to finish coursework and study for an exam lately, so banned myself from writing anything so I would not get distracted.

However, am now on a bit of a break before more exams, so I can try and do a couple more chapters. I am currently, as I write this to be honest, writing the 4th chapter, so hopefully if I get enough ideas in my head then it will be finished tonight, and if I do not get distracted by the Wii.


	5. Walk and Talk

Very sorry I havent posted a chapter in ages, been busy plus havent had any ideas for this chapter. Then suddenly wanted to write and had finished it. So here it is. Will try and not leave such a big gap between chapters next time. :)

Disclaimer: characters and general story are JKRowlings not mine, this weird little plot is mine though that is all.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning in a slightly better mood than yesterday, but still irritated. No doubt Harry and Ron would be trying to avoid her and her bad mood she thought, rolling her eyes. They could not seem to be able to deal with anything but a happy mood; typical boys and their lack of emotions. Shaking her head, she got up and got ready for class, before packing her bags with all the books she thought she would need and dashed off down to the common room to join the others.

She met Ginny on the girls dormitory staircase heading down, and they chatted while heading down to meet the boys. They got down there to find them both waiting.

'Hurry up, I want food, I am starving!,' complained Ron, standing up as soon as he saw the girls and walking off to the portrait hole.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned, before holding out his hand for Ginny. She beamed at him and took it, heading off after Ron. Hermione smiled and followed them.

They talked on the way down to the Great Hall, about classes, what the new professor would be like, what rumours they had heard already that had been spread about Harry. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they were laughing hard at Ginny being asked if Harry had gotten a tattoo of him killing Voldemort on his back that they did not notice the stares they got from many admirers of the group, and they also missed the look of annoyance they received from Draco and other Slytherins.

Ron sat down and immediately filled his plate, with Hermione at his side looking at him in disgust. Harry and Ginny sat across from them holding hands under the table, with Harry struggling to eat one handed.

* * *

Over on the Slytherin table, they were being muttered about by their fellow 7th year class mates unknowingly.

'Why did I get stuck with her as Head girl? Or rather, why did McGonagall think it was a smart idea to make me Head boy?,' said Draco, stabbing at his food.

Blaise shrugged. 'Like you said, she must have had a good reason.'

'Anyway Draco, you will be able to annoy her and maybe she will give up the position,' said Pansy, trying to claim Dracos attention.

Draco raised his eye brows at her, 'You actually think that Granger will give up Head girl when she has probably been dreaming about getting it since she got here?'

'Well she might if you are mean enough to her, call her names again and then I will become Head girl,' said Pansy, attempting to smile sweetly, which only made Draco turn away from her.

Meanwhile, Blaise had been watching Draco. It seemed odd to him that he had passed up yet another opportunity to make fun of Granger, he had not called her mudblood yet at all, or even called her filthy. Blaise was beginning to wonder if Draco really was trying to change and not be the Death Eaters son or a Death Eater himself.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was over, Professor Podmore had left the top table and come down to give everyone their timetables. When he reached Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he gave them a warm smile.

'Hello you lot, hope you are going to keep out of trouble this year, eh?' he said, winking at them.

They all laughed with him, assuring him they would be attempting to have a quiet year for once. Ginny was first sent off with her new timetable, and left for Charms class. Harry and Ron were then given timetables, with Ron cheering that they had a free period first. Hermione was finally given her timetable and saw it was pretty much full with her 7 classes. She looked up and saw Draco was leaving too after just being handed his timetable by Professor Slughorn.

'Right, I am going to try and have a word with Malfoy before Ancient Runes, see if I made him agree to be polite and arrange a meeting with the Prefects to discuss patrol rotas,' she said, standing up.

'Do you want us to come with you?' said Ron, glaring slightly at Draco's back.

'No its fine, I can handle him,' Hermione said, smiling.

Hermione walked off towards Malfoy, half dreading the conversation that was about to happen, knowing that it wasn't going to help and he would never agree to what she was going to say, but she had to be the bigger person, she would not let Malfoy be better than her.

'Malfoy!' she shouted at him, seeing him as she turned around a corner to a new corridor.

Draco heard her, but decided to ignore her, he didn't want to speak to her anymore than he had to.

'Hey Malfoy, I need to talk to you about Head business!' Hermione shouted, huffing at him ignoring her. No one ignored her.

'Damnit,' muttered Draco, before stopping and turning around. She just HAD to go and use that excuse didn't she? Annoying know-it-all, he thought.

'Guess you didn't hear me back there huh?' said Hermione sarcastically, walking up to him.

'No no, I heard you, was ignoring you,' Draco said truthfully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised he had been honest and had passed up another opportunity to call her a name. She was beginning to wonder if he had ran out of names for her, but then even he wasn't that stupid.

'Oi Granger, you wanted to talk. Hurry up, I am going to be late for class,' Draco said impatiently.

'Lets walk and talk then,' said Hermione, before walking off without him. She stopped when she realised he wasn't following and looked at him pointedly.

Draco sighed and followed her, knowing there was no use arguing.

'So I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was unnaturally rude to you..' she began, before being interrupted by Draco with a loud snort.

'Ok fine, it wasn't unnaturally rude, but it was still rude!' she exclaimed. 'Anyway, before you interrupted me, I am sorry for being rude to you; Professor McGonagall obviously thinks you are suitable to be Head boy, and so I will work with you properly and professionally. However, I stand by what I said last night - I expect you to do the same, but you seem to have changed, even if the change is small,' she said.

At that, Draco stopped walking and just looked at her. Hermione walked a short distance before realising he was no longer beside her and looked around.

'Malfoy? Whats wrong?' she said, frowning.

'How do you know I have changed?' Draco said quietly and a bit threateningly.

'Well you have yet to call me Mudblood, usually by now you've called me that 10 times at the least. You have changed and I'm not surprised, most people did after the War,' she said, looking a bit surprised at his reaction.

Draco frowned and walk towards her, saying 'How do you know I am changed? I could still be dangerous.'

Hermione stood her ground, before saying 'Now Malfoy, I never said you weren't dangerous did I?'

Draco stopped walking and tilted his head slightly, frowning. He thought over what she said and realised she had'nt. Hermione smirked at him then, realising he knew he had made a mistake, which annoyed Draco because it made her more of a know-it-all.

'I may not have called you Mudblood yet, but do remember who you are talking to, Granger. You forget who I am, what I have done and what I am capable of,' he hissed at her.

Hermione just laughed, saying 'Please Malfoy, you think you frighten me? Or could frighten me? I know who you are, you are the son of a former Death Eater, and a former Death Eater yourself. You were scared of your fellows and had Harry, Ron and I help you on more than one occasion during the War. I know what you have done, but you did not like doing anything you did, and you did it only to protect your family. As for what you are capable of, well, that is nothing really. You are not capable of hurting people physically because it sickens you, and rightly it should. So do not for one second think you have or will ever frighten me, Malfoy.' She finished there and walked away from him, leaving Draco dumbstruck.

'Oh, before I forget, you, I and the Prefects are having a meeting tonight to discuss patrolling rota's, and we are patrolling tonight to forewarn you. Have a good day', she shouted back at him before going up a staircase and out of sight.

Draco just stood there, shocked at what she had just said. She knew him very well for being someone who had never spoken more than a few words to him. How did she know all that? She didn't use legilimency, he was skilled at that and would of known had she tried. Who could she have spoken to to have learnt that? She must of learnt it during the War, and he supposed she would of realised some things after having been at his house as a prisoner for a little while. But still, it was unnerving. He knew she was a know-it-all, but that was strange. The most unnerving part was that he wanted to know how she knew, which meant talking to her again. Damn him and his curiosity. Damn her really for making him curious.

Shaking his head, he walked off to class, thinking he could talk to her tonight while patrolling.


End file.
